El mismo rollo con el mismo esquema
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Lo tipico en su rivalidad: Se veían las caras para matarse o discutir sobre lo peor de ambas como si fuesen matrimonio, luego de un arduo enfrentamiento siempre terminaba en un empate y en ocasiones liberando tensión. Shinku x Suigintou


Shinku como Suigintou caminaban frente a frente, mirándose como eran, las peores enemigas como las mejores rivales. Caminaron desde un pasillo al otro hasta llegar a una plaza vacía como todo el paisaje urbano como los muñecos caídos de la zona N de la primera muñeca.

Ambas finalmente se detuvieron hasta mantenerse en frente a frente, era bastante curioso el imponente porte de la muñeca negra aparte de que de ambas tenía un busto como una estatura que la hacía una muñeca perfecta, Shinku no quedaba muy atrás quizás era pequeñita a comparación de las muñecas mayores como las gemelas castañas pero no querría decir que en la batalla se daría a conocer una gran ferocidad.

Celestes y magentas conectaban sus miradas mientras esperaban el primer golpe pero optaron por acercarse más sus rostros aunque lo extraño era que Shinku estaba de puntitas mientras Suigintou mantenía la postura mientras de pronto sus bocas acortaban las distancias pero en ese preciso instante la prusiana detuvo de los hombros a la inglesa y con ambas manos ponía restricción pero con una cara recurrente en sus burlas.

-Oye, oye Shinku, ya deja tus homosexualidades- Se apartó un poco sonriendo por lo bajo viendo el gesto serio o de posible enfado de la inglesa- Mantengamos las cosas como son, ¿De acuerdo?

La inglesa estaba con esa seriedad que no se le quitaba para nada a lo cual reclamó calmadamente

-De hecho tú eres la de las homosexualidades

Entre ambas hubieron un silencio incomodo entre ambas en plena plaza destruida y maltrecha hasta que ambas como si fueran una de esas parejas tsunderes de anime se voltearon de espaldas sobretodo Shinku que cruzó los brazos como si fuera una dama inglesa ofendida.

-De acuerdo, mantengamos las cosas no homo… Idiota

-¡Tú eres la idiota!- Le gritó la prusiana pero por extraño que pareciera tenía un sonrojo leve como notable en sus pómulos después de unos segundos todo enfado se fue de la primera muñeca que dio un sonoro suspiro

-Bueno, al estamos de acuerdo entre nosotras- A veces quería jugar con la paciencia de la pequeña muñeca roja como ella a la suya, no le gustaba admitir pero le encantaba esa parte y que mejor manera que reír coqueta y sonreír como una niña traviesa

-Quiero decir… Una mujer de verdad siempre tiene cosas sin homo… ¿Verdad?

La pequeña Shinku gruñó ante ese comentario, como quería destrozarla como a esos muñecos tirados y que habitaban en ese mundo de mal gusto

-Tch… Bastarda- Señaló con el dedo y con un notorio enojo hacia esa desquiciada- ¡Eso es una estupidez! ¡Una mujer debe admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos!

-¿Y más cuando es a otra?- Sonrió- Que enferma eres Shinku

-¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza!

-Y tú al revés

La inglesa intentó calmarse

-Sabes, sería más fácil contar la cantidad de huesos que tendré que romperte

-Pff, dudo que una enana como tú aplique el dolor al enemigo… Barasuishou, ¿Recuerdas? Ella te apuñaló y todo por escuchar a ese bobo humano

-Y tú, ¿Actuarías de la misma manera cuando Megu te implore que no mates a tu oponente?

Otro silencio incómodo y ahora la muñeca negra era la ofendida

-Eres una desgraciada… Una cosa es Megu y otra cosa son mis decisiones, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana cuando quiera, donde quiera y como quiera, es evidente que el perdedor será basura como tú después de esta batalla

Ahora la inglesa estaba sonriendo, no era secreto que esa chica enferma le despertaba ciertas cosas en su rival a vencer en ese juego

-¡Oh mira eso! La muñeca perfecta está celosa de una humana inútil pero no conmigo

-¡Eso porque ella es mi médium y tú mi enemiga!- Gritó iracunda- ¡Es obvio que me preocupe yo por ella!

-¡Oh no! ¡La señorita soy una muñeca incompleta está ofendida!- Hizo la cara de que estaba asustada pero que era una broma para hacer enfurecer a la prusiana la cual ya estaba con una vena en la frente y ya estaría perdiendo la paciencia en cualquier momento

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Robarme la rosa mística? ¿Matarme de una vez?- Gruñó- Dime que rayos quieres

-Eres una estúpida

-¡No me llames así!- Le gritó la inglesa enfurecida y hasta se juraría que lo gritó como una niña que rompería a llorar al escuchar una grosería

-¿Ah no?- Una sonrisa burlona aunque desesperada para probar la paciencia de su oponente la cual ya estaba con una cara de completa ira absoluta

-Maldita arrogante

-Zorra…

Fue ahí donde ambas explotaron en groserías desde las más simples hasta las de más grueso calibre, usadas en inglés, alemán y polaco. Ninguna de las dos no se lanzó sobre la otra ni empleaban sus armas pero sí que empleaban su vocabulario para destrozarse y hacer basura a la otra pero como siempre pasaba…

La conclusión era en nada…

Shinku como Suigintou estaban buscando aire, rojas y con sudor frío, pareciera que ambas tenían una batalla intensa como las que habían tenido muchas veces y eso ninguna dio el primer golpe o ataque físico a la otra pero estaba claro que fue otra inconclusión.

Ambas de nueva cuenta se voltearon como si era señal de que volverían a enfrentarse aunque la intención no era muy realmente eso, hasta en este lugar destruido y solitario que era la zona N habían buenos moteles y era gratis.

-Shinku… En ese motel a la próxima manzana, en diez minutos

-Sí- No se voltearon pero estaba claro que tenían clases de ajuste de cuenta entre ambas sobre todo para la muñeca inglesa que debía admitir que la prusiana tenía su lado ardiente, se notaba que Padre hizo muy bien rediseñarla o para la primera muñeca que debía admitir que la quinta muñeca tenía su lado adorable a pesar de su baja estatura pero…

Debía poner a prueba a esa oponente de su corazón y como siempre como un buen inglés nunca fallaba en cumplir una promesa o una palabra pero no era excusa para doblegarse ya que tenía que demostrar que también mandaba en su relación.

Como se había dicho en diez minutos en una de las ventanas de uno de los abandonados edificios había una habitación que brillaba con luces de biblioteca mientras sonaba una canción de los Beatles y unos sonoros gemidos de mujer mientras tanto Laplace el famoso referee como el malvado conejo que estaba detrás del juego de Alice para sacar provecho estaba con una gota de sudor.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ellas, primero se matan a sangre fría y ahora hacen su reproducción. Ahora entiendo a mi amigo Kyubey, si una chica mágica era extraña con alguien de su mismo entorno lo es más una muñeca con otra… No entiendo realmente.


End file.
